Mãe
by Elizabeth Maives
Summary: Molly não sabia que seria assim tão fantástico até chegar a sua vez. Ficlet.


**Nota da Autora:** Uma ficlet meio boba que surgiu como uma espécie de homenagem para o dia das mães, mas que acabou se perdendo em meio às minhas bagunças e agora veio parar aqui! Só pra lembrar que nenhum desses personagens pertencem à minha pessoa e sim à titia JK e todo o povo que comprou os direitos.

Molly e Arthur haviam se casado num impulso, rápido, sem pensar. Estavam no meio de uma guerra, precisavam saber que estariam juntos. Não era o clima ideal para formar uma família, mas não viam outra escolha. Fora uma surpresa quando aconteceu, mas então não podiam evitar. Era inesperado e talvez não no melhor momento, mas era tão incrivelmente perfeito. Molly, ainda jovem, demorou um pouco para perceber. Arthur só o viu porque Molly o contou, se não, nunca. Os primeiro sinais vieram sutis. Sua mãe já havia percebido, desde o primeiro dia, e agora insistia para que ela fizesse o teste. Foi só ao hospital. Arthur tinha muito trabalho pra fazer. O resultado ela soube na hora. Seu peito explodiu de felicidade. Então sua mãe estava certa. Chegou a casa e ele ainda não havia chegado. Deixou o papel com o resultado em cima da mesa e foi para a cozinha. Um jantar especial naquela noite. A noticia merecia. Quando ele chegou, ela havia acabado de por o jantar na mesa. Ele estranhou. Realmente, aquela comida era incrivelmente boa e não havia na de especial. Ou havia? Reparou na garrafa de vinho em cima de mesa. Realmente havia. Mas o que? Por algum motivo, Molly parecia mais bonita que o normal, e não havia feito nada demais. Vestia um vestido curto e florido e tinha o cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo alto. Ela lhe deu um beijo estalado.

- Tenho uma coisa para te contar.

Ela parecia pronta a explodir de alegria. Arthur, contagiado por aquela energia, sorriu.

- Algo bom, pelo visto. – ele apontou a mesa

Molly sorriu mais ainda.

- Arth, querido, você vai ser papai.

Arthur olhou para a mulher, a principio atordoado, mas depois com um enorme sorriso brotando em seu rosto.

- Você quer dizer que...? Você está...?

- Sim, querido! Eu estou grávida!

Arthur a segurou pela cintura e a girou no ar enquanto beijava sua boca docemente. Ele seria pai! Dali a nove meses um mini-Arthur ou uma mini-Molly estaria ali, enchendo a casa com seu delicioso risinho, ou com seu interminável choro. O jantar foi o mais delicioso da sua vida, mesmo que a comida fosse a mais pobre, ainda assim seria perfeito. Mais um Weasley no mundo! Uma criança, uma benção, um presente!

Arthur proibiu a mulher de fazer qualquer grande esforço, o que ela só aceitou depois de muita discussão. Sentia que seu filho precisaria de tudo que ela pudesse dar.

E foram acompanhando a formação daquela pequena vida. A barriga de Molly crescendo de pouco em pouco. As formas esbeltas se tornavam arredondadas, mas nem por isso menos belas. Para Arthur, sua mulher ficava mais bonita a cada dia.

Molly via suas mudanças e sentia a pequena vida que crescia dentro dela. Para ela, aquela era uma magia mais forte e poderosa do que todas as outras. A magia de uma vida se formando. Saber que ela daria vida a um novo ser era mais do que fantástico.

Ela estava terminando de fazer a capa do álbum do bebê quando aconteceu. Uma música suave tocava no rádio e ela sentiu suas pernas molharem. A barriga, já enorme, a impedia de ver o que realmente havia acontecido, mas ela sabia. Um sorriso brotou em seu rosto. Pegou o pergaminho na cabeceira. Arthur havia dito que era só para emergências. Mas se aquilo não era uma emergência, o que era?

Arthur sentiu seu bolso esquentar. O que estaria acontecendo com Molly? Pegou, preocupado e apressado, o pergaminho no bolso. Leu a caligrafia redonda e caprichada da mulher.

"Seu filho está querendo nascer"

Em questão de alguns minutos ele deixou tudo o que era preciso organizado e desaparatou, aparecendo n'A Toca, ainda uma pequena casinha, instantes depois.

As contrações eram doloridas, mas apenas um sinal do que estava por vir e, por isso, faziam Molly sorrir apesar da dor. Aquilo acontecia cada vez com mais freqüência. As paredes brancas do St. Mungo's não a tornavam mais calma, como deveria ser esperado. Não demorou muito até que fosse levada até a sala onde ocorreria o parto. Uma parteira logo lhe ministrou as poções necessárias para diminuir a dor. Tinha Arthur ao seu lado, segurando a sua mão, e isso a deixava mais calma. Fez força. Fechou os olhos, o suor escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Mais força.

O processo não durou muito. Mas lhes pareceu incrivelmente demorado. A cabeça apareceu primeiro. Mais e mais força. Aos poucos, o pequeno corpo apareceu para o mundo. Molly deixou uma lagrima escorrer. E depois mais uma e outra e outra, enquanto ela ouvia o choro encher a sala. Um choro alto e límpido, novo. Chorava, ainda, quando recebeu seu filho no colo, uma penugem rala na cabeça e os olhos azuis mal se abrindo. A criatura mais linda do mundo. Seu pequeno William.

**

**N/A: **Isso _era_ para ser uma série de fics, falando sobre mães e tudo mais, mas só consegui tirar essas. Quem sabe não cresce e aparece? hihihi Deixem reviews, please :)


End file.
